The present invention relates to a hair washing apparatus used when a hair washing is performed at a barbershop or a beauty salon.
Conventionally, when a hair washing is performed by a person for performing a hair washing at a barber shop or a beauty salon, for reducing uneasiness of a person to be washed during a hair washing, a hair dresser performs a hair washing with employing a hair washing chair having a seat part moving up and down by an up and down mechanism, on which the person to be washed is seated, or a hair washing unit having a bowl part moving up and down by an up and down mechanism, at which a hair washing is performed by the person for a hair washing.
FIG. 8 is a view illustrating that the person to be washed receives a hair washing at a conventional hair washing apparatus. The conventional hair washing apparatus is composed of a hair washing chair 80 having an up and down mechanism 81 for moving up and down a position of a seat part, on which the person to be washed is seated, and a hair washing unit provided no up and down mechanism, but provided with a bowl part 90, at which a hair washing is performed by a hair dresser. When a hair washing is performed at the above-described hair washing apparatus, the hair dresser seats a person to be washed on the hair washing chair 80, and moves up the up and don mechanism 81 by pressing a switch or the like (not shown) for operating the up and down mechanism 81 so that a head part of the person to be washed is positioned to the almost same height as the bowl part 90. Thereafter, a seat back is tilted so that the person to be washed lies on his back, and makes the person to be washed place a head part on the bowl part 90, and then a hair washing is stated.
However, according to the conventional hair washing apparatus, while there is a hair washing apparatus provided with an up and down mechanism 81 at a seat part of the hair washing chair 80 as illustrated in FIG. 80, or a hair washing apparatus provided with an up and down mechanism at the bowl part 90 of the hair washing unit, which is not shown, so that a height of the person to be washed is considered, there is no hair washing apparatus which considers a height of the person for performing a hair washing. Therefore, the hair washing apparatus is suited for a height of the person to be washed, which results in that a position of the bowl pat 90 is not suited for a height of the person for performing a hair washing, and thereby increasing uneasiness of a the person for performing a hair washing during a hair washing.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair washing apparatus which can be suited for a height of each of a person for performing a hair washing and a person to be washed.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a hair washing apparatus comprises, a hair washing unit having a hair washing stand, at which a hair washing is performed by a person for performing a hair washing, and a hair washing chair connected to the hair washing unit, on which a person to be washed is seated, wherein the hair washing unit is provided with a hair washing stand moving up and down mechanism for moving up and down the hair washing stand, and a hair washing chair moving up and down mechanism for moving up and down a seat of the hair washing chair.
Therefore, it is possible to adjust height of the bowl part and the hair washing chair according to combinations of each height of a person to be washed and a person for performing a hair washing, thereby reducing uneasiness of each of the person to be washed and the person for performing a hair washing during a hair washing.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the hair washing apparatus described in the first aspect comprises the hair washing stand moving up and down mechanism having a bowl moving up and down cylinder, one end of which is connected to a frame, and the other end of which is connected to a bowl moving bracket, and a bowl attaching part for attaching the hair washing stand to an upper end of the bowl moving bracket, wherein the hair washing stand is moved up and down by driving the bowl moving up and down cylinder, and the hair washing chair moving up and down mechanism having a chair moving up and down cylinder, one end of which is connected to a base part arranged on a floor face, and the other end of which is connected to a chair moving bracket, and a chair attaching part for detachably attaching a chair to the chair moving bracket tin parallel to the base part via a chair supporting arm, wherein the hair washing chair is moved up and down by driving the chair moving up and down cylinder.
Therefore, each height of the ball part, at which a hair washing is performed, and the hair washing chair can be adjusted according to combinations of each height of a person to be washed and a person for performing a hair washing, thereby reducing uneasiness of each of the person to be washed and the person for performing a hair washing during a hair washing.
Further, the present hair washing apparatus is structured that the hair washing unit is provided with a hair washing chair via the chair supporting arm. Therefore, it is possible to easily arrange the present hair washing apparatus at a barber shop or a beauty salon.
Further, the hair washing chair of the present hair washing apparatus can be easily removed. Therefore, the hair washing chair is removed or replaced according to a condition of the person to be washed, thereby reducing uneasiness of the person to be washed during receiving a hair washing.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the hair washing apparatus described in the second aspect, wherein the hair washing stand moving up and down mechanism is provided on the upper place of a frame which is stood on the base part and has a front face of rectangle shape and side faces of parallelogram shape, and the hair washing chair moving up and down mechanism is provided on the front face and th lower place, and wherein the hair washing stand moving up and down mechanism is provided with an up and down movement guide arm, extending perpendicularly and downwardly at an upper side of the frame having side faces of parallelogram shape, and the bowl attaching part is provided in parallel to the upper side of the frame with movable upwardly and downwardly, and the bowl moving bracket, which is fixed to a bottom face of the bowl attaching part and extends perpendicularly and downwardly from the bottom face, moves up and down along the up and down movement guide arm, and the hair washing chair moving up and down mechanism moves along an included face of the frame having side faces of parallelogram shape by sliding rollers provided with the chair moving bracket.
Therefore, it is possible to adjust the height of the bowl part and the hair washing chair according to combinations of each height of the person to be washed and the person for performing a hair washing, thereby reducing uneasiness of each of the person to be washed and the person for performing a hair washing during a hair washing.
Further, the present hair washing is provided with a moving up and down mechanism for moving up and down the bowl part and a moving up and down mechanism for moving up and down the hair washing chair, on the same frame. Therefore, it is possible to reduce an area for attaching the hair washing apparatus.